


The Universe

by WaywardWolf007



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, It's mostly just self indulgent comfort for Bucky, No names so yeah can be reader insert, and must be protected and loved, because he is a precious cinnamon roll, but only mentioned, first person POV, its Bucky Barnes, its pretty much just comfort, readers name is not mentioned, so can be reader insert, so there is some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWolf007/pseuds/WaywardWolf007
Summary: This is pretty much just me needing to see Bucky comforted.





	The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So I got so upset over Bucky one day (and I always get worked up over the poor boy because really it's Bucky how can I not) and decided I needed to write a short, completely self-indulgent fic about Bucky being comforted. As usual, constructive criticism is welcome, just plez be gentlez. This is pretty much the first thing I've written that can be taken as a reader insert, though I have some larger works in the making I just don't have a lot of inspiration (except for this awesome person named Estrella3791 who is basically the reason I got an account and started posting any of my writing so yeah she's awesome and a way better writer than me so y'all should go check her out cause she is amazing and I'm sorry I'm rambling). So anyways, enjoy!

"Oh, baby," I whispered as I slid into the room and softly shut the door behind me. My eyes fell upon the sad figure curled in upon itself in the farthest corner from the door. Bathed in shadow and almost hiding from the light, the shaking mass seemed to be attempting to make itself as small as possible.

It was working. As I walked closer, I could see the form of the broken supersoldier-his body made so much smaller by the grief and heartache he carried. This poor man just could not get a break. And it frustrated me to no end. Was the world not cruel enough to him already? Tearing him away from his life, his home, his family and friends? Throwing him into the gaping, hungry jaws of the most evil organization in existence? Breaking him down to nothing, tearing away his personality, and forcing him to murder and kill and hurt?

And even after he got out, even after he escaped, they dragged him right back in. Framed for a bombing he _didn't do_. Thrown right back into the hands of someone just like his old handlers-forced back into the... _monster_ they made him into. Watching his best friend's life torn apart for him.

Yes, things started to look up just a bit. Things were starting to get better. King T'Challa managed to rip The Accords down. The Avengers somehow managed to get back together. No, those that sided with the Captain had still not returned to the tower, but they became the new S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first agents. They were allowed to live in a compound with everything they needed and more. The team just needed a little more space. That was all.

And finally, _finally_ , there was a speck of hope on the horizon. He had done most of the work himself, the scientists reported. Subconsciously and consciously destroyed his programming. All they had to do was remove the trigger words. It took them three months to perform the task-which was not simple by any means, and a week for him to heal. They gave him a new arm once he stepped out of cryofreeze, once he felt he was mentally ready. Same build as his other arm, except-per his request-Captain America's shield replaced the red star.

The man had even gotten himself a date. And that's where it all went wrong. This bitch, this selfish, arrogant, self-serving bitch, used him to get close to the other Avengers so she could become popular. But the poor man was in love, and couldn't see it until she had coldly put him down. Shoved it in his face as he began to figure things out. She stormed out, leaving him a broken mess.

I told him she was bad news, but he didn't listen to me. He had shut me out. Me-his best friend besides Steve. I pretended I didn't care, but I kept tabs on him anyways. Him and his girl. I tried to stop it, but it was too far along. And now I'm picking up the pieces she left behind.

Picking up what is left of Bucky Barnes' heart, and trying to put it back together yet again. Who knows how many times this man had to be repaired, or will have to be repaired. His head, his heart, his arm. It was like he was the universe's plaything. It wanted to inflict some pain, it went to Bucky Barnes. And he had been through so, so much already. I honestly had no idea know how he was still as sane as he was.

"Sweetheart," I murmured, my voice raw with sorrow for him as I walked closer and crouched next to his shuddering body. I gently wrapped my arms around him, and, though at first he flinched away, he eventually leaned into me. When I embraced him, petted his hair, and kissed his head, it was like a dam broke.

He pulled me as close as he could, resulting with me straddling him and his strong arms wrapped around my back, hot and cold seeping through my t-shirt as the contrasting temperatures of his arms went straight through the fabric covering my skin. He buried his head in the juncture of my neck and shoulder and sobbed there. I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt and drenching my shoulder.

I held him gently, one arm across his shoulders and one hand tangled in his soft and wild brown locks, gently petting his head and just holding him to me, showing him it was okay. We stayed like that for awhile, long enough for a storm to roll in and thunder to begin booming. He flinched at every loud rumble and tightened his hold on me, as if afraid I would leave him alone.

My heart broke for him once more. I kissed his temple and allowed my eyes to drift shut as I murmured to him gently. "It's okay Bucky. I'm not going to leave you here. I'll never leave you. I promise. You're going to be okay. You're gonna be just fine, I've got you."

If anything, the words only caused Bucky to hold me tighter and bury his head even more into my shoulder. It was silent for a moment, then his trembling, scared voice drifted to my ears. "Promise you won't leave?" he whispered helplessly. It was only then that he raised his cerulean eyes to mine. Their brilliance was not dulled by their puffy, red appearance, nor the bloodshot undertones. To me, he just looked scared, and lost, and broken, and... _sad_.

I took his face in my hands, gently sliding them from their positions on his shoulders and in his hair, and splayed then gently on his cheeks and jaw, my thumb tenderly caressing his cheekbones. "Bucky, I _promise_ I will _never_ leave you. _Ever_."

I smiled gently and slowly rose from out position, and he immediately followed, like a lost puppy. I continued to smile as I took his hand and led him to his bed. I gently guided him by his shoulders to sit down, then swung his legs up and bade him to lay down. He did so and I pulled the plush comforter over his form, kissing his forehead lightly and turning to leave when I was done.

Needless to say I was surprised when a metal hand grasped the hem of my shirt and tugged me back to the bed. I turned around and was met by the adorable, puppy-like eyes of none other than Bucky Barnes. And no one can say no to those eyes. He was like a vulnerable child, and gently tugged in my shirt to get me to come back. "Stay?" he whispered, his brows slightly furrowing together in need.

I smiled gently. "Of course," I breathed. "Anything you need."

With that I slid under the covers next to him after he shuffled over to give me some room. Once I was situated, facing away from him and toward the door, I felt his metal arm curl around me and pull me to him, the soft whirring and recalibrating soothing music to my ears. He spooned me gingerly, almost as if he were afraid. "Is this okay?" he whispered nervously.

"Absolutely," I replied.

I waited a few moments.

"I love you," I murmured as I drifted off.

I was barely conscious enough to feel a flash of panic at the secret I had just revealed, but was placated when I registered a gentle kiss on my shoulder and more trailing up my neck until he reached my ear. "I love you too," he sighed contentedly, pulling me even closer to maximize the flushness of our bodies.

"Shoulda just seen it in the first place, doll. But now I do, even if I didn't then, and now I'm never letting you go."

We both allowed sleep to wash over us after that, letting it pull us into the comforting darkness of rest that both of us could now brave, since we finally had each other. And maybe, just maybe, the universe gave Bucky something good that he could keep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, please let me know what you think in the comments if you feel like it! Comments are really meaningful, even if they're short! Might make a prequel depending on response, so there's that. Hope you guys enjoyed! Love y'all!


End file.
